


I Felt It

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: What if Sherlock realized what caused him to lash out during the infamous Christmas Party?





	I Felt It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "I felt it. You know what I mean."

“I felt it. You know what I mean,” Sherlock said irritably. He and Molly were in the hallway outside of the morgue. She had just shown him the body of Irene Adler and he needed a minute to himself to think.

Molly, on the other hand, seemed to think he shouldn’t be alone, probably because of something his brother said. “Felt what, Sherlock?” she asked, confused. “Loss? That’s natural, you knew her.” The “intimately” was implied but not said, Molly was too polite for that.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Not that. I barely knew Ms. Adler. I meant earlier … at the party.”

Her scowl deepened. “You’re still not making any sense.”

“Jealousy, alright? John and Graham, especially Graham, were drooling all over you. Then that gift. I thought it was for your new boyfriend. I thought … I thought you were trying to simultaneously make me jealous and make yourself into something you weren’t.”

She stared at him. “You found out yourself that the gift was for you. Maybe if you had read the tag first…” She trailed off, swallowing hard. “As for the dress, I thought I looked quite nice in it. I know my figure isn’t much but I wasn’t ‘compensating.’” Molly looked down at her hands. “I don’t know why I bother. You’re not interested. You never have been.”

“And you’re not listening,” he said firmly. “I told you, I didn’t like John and Gavin drooling all over you. You, **my** pathologist.”

She looked up at him. “I want to mean more to you than my work. I’m not a walking lab coat, Sherlock.”

Anything more she had to say was interrupted by his lips on hers.

When they came up for air, Sherlock murmured, “Give me until the end of the case, then we can talk about … all of this.”

All Molly could do was nod, she was too happy to speak.


End file.
